The problem of antibiotic-resistant bacteria has become a substantial burden for healthcare providers in the last few decades. Hospitals in the United States have seen a drastic increase in cases of patients acquiring infections of antibiotic-resistant bacteria such as Gram-negative Klebsiella pneumonia and Acinetobacter baumannii, as well as Gram-positive Staphylococcus aureus, to the extent of 1.7 million hospital-acquired infections, annually. See R. M. Klevens, J. R. Edwards, C. L. Richards Jr., T. C. Horan, R. P. Gaynes, D. A Pollock and D. M. Cardo, Public Health Rep., 2007, 122 (2), 160-6. A large number of nosocomial (hospital-acquired) infections are caused by a methicillin-resistant strain of S. aureus, which can survive most conventional antibiotic treatments. Several large-scale studies have shown that exposure to antibiotics can increase the chances of acquiring such an infection in a hospital environment, as the antibiotics kill most of the natural flora of the body while allowing the antibiotic-resistant bacteria to thrive. See E. Tacconelli, G. De Angelis, M. A. Cataldo, E. Pozzi and R. Cauda, J. Antimicrob. Chemother., 2008, 61 (1), 26-38; B. S. Cooper, G. F. Medley, S. P. Stone, et al. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 2004, 101 (27), 10223-8; and F. Chamchod and S. Ruan, Theor Biol Med. Model. 2012, 9, 25. The development of novel antibiotics or bactericides that do not induce resistance in targeted pathogens is essential for effective treatment of many types of nosocomial infections. See E. K. Nickerson, T. E. West, N. P. Day and S. J. Peacock, Lancet Infect. Dis., 2009, 9, 130-135 and R. Gorwitz, S. K. Fridkin and K. A. Workowski, Ann. Intern. Med., 2008, 148, 310-312.